


wait what steve minecraft???

by WhoFosteredDaChild



Category: Cuphead - Fandom, Super Smash Brothers, Super Smash Brothers Ultimate, Undertale, ssbu - Fandom
Genre: I win, Maybe - Freeform, Other, S T E V E, Sans - Freeform, What am I doing, and cuphead, anymore tags you can think of?, check em out on youtube, go commit susiecide, good god what have i dun, great guys lol, guess not, im deppressed, just a regular fanfic, king k rool more like king k drool AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH, kirb the ANIME, nesscas - Freeform, probably, smg4 lol, ssbu, super wii bros.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoFosteredDaChild/pseuds/WhoFosteredDaChild
Summary: so effing STEVE is in ssbu but not Jibanyan? smhanyways, Steve from minecraft joins the roster, but ssb university is not an easy adjustment, especially for someone who would rather build houses than fight his friends...
Relationships: nesscass
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	wait what steve minecraft???

**Author's Note:**

> welp now steve is in which mean i now have to write about him. its just what has to be done.
> 
> so i got minecraft for my ds and umm i suck at building. great miner, bad builder.
> 
> im currently trying to get earthbound but lol my credit card is packed up (im moving into my own apartment pretty soon)
> 
> i turned 18 so yay for me. i feel old. Im a big kid now. :)
> 
> i dont now when im moving yet but all i know is my caseworker put a notice in already and my foster parents packed up all my belongings (i still dont know when im leaving so why they did that idk) but man i wish i could get my wallet back so i could play earthbound...
> 
> as far as a fanfic idk what im gonna write but i'll make sumthing i guess idk ive been pretty busy and stressed and dont get me STARTED on my chronic nightmares. I'll try to make content but i feel like most of it will just be shitposts. If you have any ideas for what i should write TELL ME and i'll thanos snap to make it happen baby~
> 
> if you think i should lengthen some of my older stories tell me too and tell me which one i should lengthen. I have had a lot happen during my absence and my life is kinda falling apart but hey once you hit rock bottom the only way is UP and UP! :) thats the good news sister!

S T E V E: oh shit where am i?  
Mario: Oh shite mario gonna die..  
Sans: *visible confusion*  
Everyone else: Wait, thats illegal

SAKURAI: *is planning to put freddy fazbear in*  
Freddy: *screams in agony*

me: *lies down, tries not to cry, cries a lot*

okay imma go write for real now lol

"ATTENTION EVERYONE! WE HAVE A NEW ANNOUNCEMENT!"

"Mother 3 got localized!?" Lucas gasped.

"Uhh, no... not that..."  
Lucas was disappointed all of a sudden.  
King K. Rool was getting impatient. "TELL US ALREADY!"  
"WE HAVE A NEW FIGHTER ENROLLED!" the announcer said.

A rather bloxy character walked into the room.

"OH MY GOD ITS STEVE MINECRAFT!!!!"

A wide arrange of reactions came from the crowd.  
'Did Sakurai seriously just do this?"  
"Where is Geno? I was expecting Geno..."  
"STEVE BUT NOT WALUIGI? WHAT THE FU-"  
"SILENCE!" the announcer shouted.  
Steve thought to himself, good job on first impressions...  
He took a look around him. Some people looked happy, some disappointed, most were disgusted...he felt like he would have a hard time fitting in.  
He walked forward to find his roommate. Sakurai said his name was... Sans? or was it Sands? he can't remember, too many people are judging him.  
he walked down the hallway and noticed everyone stopping to whisper to each other.  
A group of characters approached him.  
"so you're the new fighter?" asked Joker.  
:..yeah.."  
"good luck."  
right as he was feeling secure, he heard a snicker coming from Ridley  
"you'll need it loser."  
oh, steve thought.

He eventually made his way to his room (no thanks to anyone helping him) and found his roommate inside.  
"Hey steve".  
steve looked to his right and saw his roommate, Sans.  
"I didn't see you at the front of the building."  
"I don't really care much for news, if it happens, it happens."  
He seems rather laid back, steve thought. "how do you know my name?"  
Sans smirked and showed steve his phone screen. he was playing Minecraft.  
"oh, yeah..."  
Sans laughed.

"I didn't know I was that popular" steve smiled.He felt like he had finally met a friendly face.

"so are you gonna eat dinner with me?" sans asked.  
"wait, skeletons eat?"  
"no, but i just like to go there and be with everyone."  
"sounds good to me." steve agreed.  
They made their way out of the dormatory and to the mess hall. They walked in the double doors and smelled...well, mostly just steve... smelled food. There wasn't a specific scent, because the variety was so vast. It was like a crappier version of any generic buffet.  
"Well, you go have fun eating, i'll be over here."  
Steve got a tray, and paused for a moment. looking at all the functional chaos. He tried his best to blend in and not draw too much attention. He got in line for a salad right behind a small child with blonde hair. the kid turned around, saw him, and quickly turned his head back to the other kid in front of him. Steve looked away, trying to act like nothing is happening. he couldn't help but eavesdrop on what the young boys were saying.  
"bro its steve! From minecraft! he's actually here!"  
ness gasped. "Really? where?"  
lucas pointed behind him directly at steve. steve covered his face. the line moved forward, finally getting his food so he could run away from the attention. he made back to the table that sans was at. he sat across from Sans, and three more people joined them. Joker, Luigi and Cuphead joined the table.  
"hey" sans greeted them with.  
The three other's acknowledged. There was an awkward silence until joker finally spoke up . "so steve, about earlier and what Riply said, don't sweat it."  
"oh.. thanks." Steve smiled back.  
"so how does it feel to finaly be in the game of your dreams?" cuphead asked.  
"well, i only signed up as a dare, but then i actually recived a letter, and uhmm, now i'm here."  
"wait, you didn't actually want to be here? but why? i thought everyone dreamed of being here, becoming the best of the best!"  
"well, no, not really. Im not much of a fighter, i'd rather build things and explore new areas." he thought of an icebreaker to ask, and blurted out "So what is your best quality?"  
Luigi said "I can jump pretty high..."  
"I can blast bullets from my fingertips!" cuphead smiled.  
"well, Im pretty... HUMEROUS." sans laughed at his own joke.  
"what about you Joker?" steve looked at him, expecting an answer.  
"uhmm, I'm not too sure. I'm pretty good at drawing."  
"Do you have any on you? I've never seen you draw before." Luigi asked.  
"well, i have a few..." Joker pulled out a small sketchbook from his backpack He opened up and instantly impressed everyone. There were drawings of people, animals, castles, anything you could think of.  
"woah buddy, you must draw a lot huh?" sans seemed to be impressed by his art.  
"well, yeah, i draw every chance i get."  
"so thats what your doing when you 'take notes'?" cuphead assumed.  
"can you draw me?" luigi asked.  
"sure. I'll do this on a new page.."  
Joker whipped out a pencil and started drawing a simple circle, adding more and more onto it. everyone leaned in to watch joker draw, and pretty soon the simple circle bloomed into an image of luigi.  
"wow..." everyone said simuontaniously. The drawing was immaculate, perfect in proportions and detail.  
"Joker, are you in any art classes?" sans asked.  
"no, not really, i just like to draw on my own."  
"you should join a class!" steve suggested.  
Sure enough the bell rang and that signaled curfew. Everyone strted heading to their dorms to get ready for bed.

once Steve and Sans got to their room, sans said "good night man" and pased out on the couch. Steve brushed his teeth, showerd and laid in bed, reflecting on what happened today. I guess it was a pretty good day, steve thought as he fell asleep.

'  
Steve woke up to the sound of an alarm. it's 6 a.m already? the night is never long enough, he thought to himself. His roomate was still snoring, so he shook him a little to wake him up. "sans, sans, its morning. You don't want to be late to breakfast, right?" snas just keptr on snoring. "sans, SANS!" steve shouted, and sans rolled over slowly. "just one more minute, we got time..."  
"I don't want to go all by myself!" steve whined.  
He did his regular morning routine, only this time he didn't have to check his door for monsters. He found that quet relaxing.

He walked to the mess hall to get bteakfeast and found his small group of friends.


End file.
